


Teacher's Pet

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, fic-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Criminal minds, Spencer/Hotch. As dirty as you want it.</p><p>Author’s Note: I’ve never written slash before! I hope this isn’t complete rubbish. Happy Valentine’s day! Thanks for the prompt Anon!<br/>Valentine’s Day Fic-A-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

It was a hot, sticky Georgia afternoon where the humidity makes the air thick enough to taste and the heat index well above anything a human being should have to endure for any length of time. 

"Hotch, we haven’t found anything in an hour. Let’s go back and regroup with everyone at the station," Derek urged, sweat running marathons down his perfectly sculpted cheek bones. 

"Hotch, Morgan is right," Reid quipped. "It’s not going to do any of us much good if we get dehydrated. We should probably head back."

Hotch murmured something inaudible as he waved a mosquito away from his face. They had been wandering the crime scene for half of the day looking for anything the original officers had missed. So far, no such luck. He knew Derek and Reid were right but there was something about this case that had him feeling uneasy. The unsub had already claimed three victims and his pattern only promised there would be more to come in he wasn’t caught. Hotch admitted defeat and they packed up in the SUV and headed back to the station to meet up with everyone else. 

"Oh my god, who rolled in the sour milk?" Emily asked, covering her nose and mouth as the men arrived in the conference room. 

"Sorry baby girl, it’s a scorcher out there today. I think maybe boy genius forgot his deodorant," Morgan joked as he nudged Reid. 

"You guys can use the locker room to freshen up," Sergeant Montgomery offered. 

"Thank you Sergeant, I think we’ll take you up on that offer," Hotch advised. Hotch and Reid grabbed their go-bags from the SUV and The Sergeant showed them to the locker room. To Emily’s dismay, Morgan had decided a change of shirts and a spritz of cologne would do the trick instead of taking the time to hop in the shower. 

Once in the locker room, Hotch looked around to be sure they were free from prying eyes before leaning in and kissing Reid softly. Reid smiled and kissed the older man back passionately. The team was unaware of their relationship and they wanted to keep it that way, for now. It was hard to spend any time together while on a case so they languished in those stolen moments. 

"You really do smell like old socks," Reid laughed as he unbuttoned Hotch’s shirt. He let his hands move down the front of the oxford, undoing each button with a certain precision. He peeled the sweat-drenched shirt off of Hotch and threw it to the side. Hotch grinned at Reid’s total inability to hide his disgust. 

"You know we perspire because the body needs a way to cool itself down in times of extreme heat but we also perspire when we’re nervous or afraid," Reid stated as he made his way to Hotch’s jeans. Hotch simply pressed a finger to the younger agent’s lips to indicate words were not needed. Reid nodded and undid Hotch’s mud coated pants, finding exactly what he had unintentionally been searching for. 

Hotch wasn’t quite sure what it was about Spencer Reid that got him so hot and bothered, but there was a certain je ne sais quoi about him. Perhaps it was that Hotch admired Reid’s intelligence and his determination. Or perhaps it was that slender figure always donning those dorky sweater vests and Converse. Or maybe it was simply that Spencer was the first man to pay him any attention in years. Whatever it was, it had Hotch at full attention. 

"I can help you with that," Reid joked as he lowered to his knees. He took his prize in his mouth and began licking up and down Hothch’s shaft. He used his hand while he worked to give Hotch the utmost pleasure possible in the smallest amount of time. After all, they were in the middle of a bustling police station. They had to be quick. Reid didn’t usually prefer quick, he was a master at everything he did including sex. The team often teased him about his age and assumed that correlated to a lack of experience in certain departments. Little did they know, Reid was the best lay Hotch had ever had. 

He suckled gently as he pumped his hand up and down in a smooth rhythm. Hotch laced his hand in Reid’s wavy, brunette mane and fought the urge to scream out. Reid looked up with his big brown eyes and Hotch stroked his cheek lovingly in encouragement. He was close, he just needed that extra push to make it over the edge. As if Reid read his mind, he reached up with his free hand and cupped Hotch’s balls, slipping a finger into the older man’s tight ass. Hotch tightened his grip in Reid’s hair and groaned in ecstasy. Reid worked furiously to bring him to oblivion. Right as Hotch was about to come Reid moved out of the way as to not stain his sweater. 

Hotch finished and collapsed onto a nearby bench. Spencer smiled happily, like a kid getting the only A+ in his class. He kissed Hotch on the lips and stripped down, heading to the showers. He was in and out before Hotch had even recovered enough to stand again. 

"I hope you know that when we get back to the hotel your ass is mine," Hotch warned as he pulled Spencer close. He kissed his partner fervently.

"I look forward to it," Spencer replied. "I’ve always been a fan of extra credit."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work please consider purchasing my new book, _Head Full of Doubt_  
>  **[Available on Amazon for Kindle for $4.99](http://www.amazon.com/Head-Full-Doubt-K-LeStrange-ebook/dp/B014G1C3F8/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1440557290&sr=8-1&keywords=k+lestrange&pebp=1440557300552&perid=0CHH7CS3K4Y134XMN4WZ)**  
>  **[Available through the publisher in paperback for $7.99](https://www.createspace.com/5696322)**


End file.
